Hearts Game
by NocheAmada98
Summary: Nero no sabía en que se estaba metiendo, no quería que las cosas se escaparan de sus manos así. Nunca quiso hacerle daño a Dante... su Dante. ¿Pero acaso... no eran lo mismo? ¿Por qué tenía que elegir entre dos? ¿Por qué aunque fuesen los mismos eran tan jodidamente diferentes? DantexNero.


¡Buenas! Bueno, he estado en un gran debate interno sobre ¿cuál de los Dantes es el mejor? Y no pude decidir ToT, encuentro que los dos son realmente guays y cautivadores, y cada uno a su manera claramente. Por lo que pensé, ¿cuál pensaría Nero que es el mejor? (jujuju), y aquí nace esta historia, entre tres sujetos que se atan a un juego de corazones.

* * *

 _ **Si,** **tarado, me llamo Dante.**_

Esperen un poco. ¿Demonios? ¿Cabellos negros...? ¿Rebellion? ¿Alguien allí le podía aclarar a Nero que sucedía? Su agotado cerebro no conseguía asimilarlo. Necesitaba hacer algo y quitarse ese mareo de la mente, como ponerle stop a la cámara y rebobinar algunos minutos para caer en cuenta de que si, aunque su conciencia no pudiera tragárselo, el chico que lo sujetaba por la cintura, era Dante.

No sabía como llegó a eso, a ese silencioso instante y su sexy sonrisa.

La lucidez mental de Nero se había opacado poco a poco, gracias a la ráfaga de demonios que comenzaron a quitarle el aliento. El paradero de _su_ Dante, ese juguetón y coqueto Dante, estaba una misión privada en el lado oeste de la ciudad. Al recibir el mensaje el adulto sin dudarlo arregló sus armas y se fue, el único problema era que poco después... avisaron que habían unos demonios asestando Fortuna.

Al colgar Nero relajó su cuello. El chico no pidió permiso, era su novio no su padre, así que cerró la puerta con llaves y se dirigió a su ciudad de origen. Realmente, Nero nunca espero que los demonios fueran tantos, la ciudad se había evacuado entera, y él solo podía sentirse un idiota, peleando al borde del desmayo contra la bola de bestias.

Fue cuando partió a uno de esos molestos espantapájaros en dos, que un Cutlass atravesó una de las espadas por su abdomen, haciéndolo gemir. Nero supo que si no moría allí y ahora por culpa del desangre, moriría allá y después por las manos de Dante: por débil, por distraído, por arriesgado.

Lo extraño fue que a pesar de perder el equilibrio, y estar demasiado débil como para no caer de espaldas, nunca toco el suelo.

\- ¿No te enseñó tu mami a cuidarte la espalda cuando hay demonios?

Más tarde Nero pensaría en lo dulce que fueron las primeras que salieron de sus labios.

\- ¿No te enseñó tu mami a reconocer a uno cuando le estás hablando? - las manos del extraño lo tomaron por la cintura, impidiéndole caer, se lo hubiera quitado de encima con un golpe, pero sus manos estaban muy ocupadas presionando su propia sangre.

\- ¿Un cazador de demonios...? - su cabeza se inclinó levemente mientras trataba de procesar la información - Ja, creí que era el único... pero veo que no eres muy bueno en esto, eh? - retocó con una sonrisa ladina.

Nero apretó los dientes y vio retadoramente al chico, de aparentemente su misma edad. Fijándose por primera vez en esos ojos claros, esa mezcla de celeste y grisáceos, interesante, eran tan parecidos a...

\- ¿Eres...? - no, era imposible - ¿Eres...? - sus palabras de atrofiaban, no podía completar la oración.

El extraño rió y desenvainó su espada.

\- Tu duda tendrá que esperarse un poco, hay que enseñarle a estos invitados cuando se termina la fiesta.

Nero lo vio caminar chulamente hacia el gran conjunto de demonios. Los movimientos del adolescente eran rápidos y certeros, tenían una forma de grácil y brutal de atacar, le recordaba tanto a él... Pero Dante estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, y ese chico tenía el cabello negro, ¡y su misma edad! Era solo.. imposible. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, su cuerpo a desvanecerse, y nuevamente sintió los brazos del extraño rodeando su cintura.

\- Hey, bella durmiente, no te desmayes antes de saborear el último bocado.

\- Id-diota, no puedo, mov-verme - gruñó respirando entrecortadamente, caería en la inconsciencia en poco tiempo y lo sabía, pensar en que el tarado que estaba al frente esperaba que se defendiera de una forma en la que lamentablemente no podía le impedía descansar en paz - No puedo mat-tarlo.. agh - tosió, y un leve hilo de sangre abandonó de sus labios, gimió, estremeciéndose levemente.

\- Jaja, debilucho.

Lo siguiente que supo era que el último demonio había caído.

\- ¿Feliz?

\- ¿Quién eres?

El chico se relamió los labios y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué me das a cambio antes de saberlo?

\- Di-me... quien... eres - sus palabras osaban el desmayo, más se aferró como pudo a la ropa del moreno y frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca amenazante.

\- Ya va- bufó por la molesta insistencia - Me llamo Dante Sparda... ¿por qué tanto interés en mi nombre, eh, nene? ¿Has oído algo sobre mí...? ¿Te parezco un chico interesante? - se insinuó susurrante cerca de el alvino, respirando su mismo aire.

\- ¿E-eres...? - sus ojos se habían abierto levemente al escucharlo, entenderlo y procesarlo.

\- Dante - habló más exasperado - ¿Tienes retrasos o qué?

Y sí, ahí estaba Nero, débil, mareado, herido, y buscando con casi desesperación el botón de rebobinar la cámara. Pero había un problema, no estaba en una película, por más que la nueva aparición lo insinuara. Sentía la respiración del otro sobre sus delgados labios, por inercia alejó más su cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

\- Su-suéltame... ten-go no vio - casi gimió haciendo un débil intento de quitárselo de encima, pero la hería lo impedía.

\- Bien.. si gustas - dijo con divertida sorna y soltó sin titubearlo su cuerpo, dejándolo caer. Los ojos del alvino se abrieron un poco más cuando una sombra se colocó atrás de él y lo subió a sus brazos, el menor no pudo evitar reír - ¿Así que eres la princesita de tu novio, eh?

\- Agh... Dante - susurró lo suficiente bajo como para que él moreno no lo escuchara, aferrándose débilmente a su ropa - Du-duele - tomó un momento para respirar - Mu-cho - solo alcanzó a ver la mirada tranquilizadora del mayor, esa cariñosa y segura que solo mostraba a él, y se rindió sin quererlo entre los brazos de la inconsciencia.

Dante caminó sin inmutarse por los restos de cadáveres y se sentó en su motocicleta roja, se acomodó allí junto con su novio. Hizo tronar su cuello y miró por espejo al chico de cabello negro.

\- Oye, niñato ¿vives por aquí?

\- No viejo, ¿y tú?

\- A algunas horas de Fortuna... sígueme si quieres - dijo e hizo sonar su motor - ¡Y no te atrases!

\- Eh? ¡Espera! ¡Con una mierda! - gritó corriendo hasta su moto y subiendo de un salto a ella, acelerando a todo andar se fijó alcanzarlo.

Dante sonrió ante ver que la figura conocida lo seguía, y volvió su vista del espejo a la carretera. Con la mano izquierda paso sus dedos por los suaves cabellos del menor, aunque no lo expusiera externamente la preocupación le suponía una opresión en el pecho. Deseaba... que su pequeño gatito no sufriera, pero ya lo había hecho en demasiadas ocasiones, y él... nunca conseguía evitarlo.

\- I love you, kid - dijo secando con sus dedos una pequeña hilera de sangre, suspiró mirando el atardecer, mientras sabía en el fondo, que su novio estaba sonriendo.

* * *

La última frase salió de la respuesta a un rol, era de la grandiosa Loreley, así que gracias a ella y su inspiración xD. Espero hayan disfrutado y desde el próximo cap más romance entre Nero y Dante 8D. ¡Un besote a todos!


End file.
